


Delinquent

by PeacefulStorm



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Trying to be funny, brief mention of thedooo, college fic, just soup and mcnasty, no blarg in this fic, soup messing with mcnasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulStorm/pseuds/PeacefulStorm
Summary: McNasty is a delinquent and he is the kind that loves to graffiti different areas within the college with his box shape head logo. This was an every other day activity that he loved to do but it wasn't until one particular day where he almost got caught and Soup was the one to save the day.
Kudos: 4





	Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, just another fic I made. I'm trying to work on improving my writing skills as well as make funny fics, any feedback I will be happy to received. 
> 
> If you are the Goons and you see this fic and want it to be removed, I would removed it immeditately.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, nothing out of ordinary for McNasty's regular day. He usually partakes in his morning classes and afterwards, spends 2 hours spray painting a small graffiti size of his box face shape logo in various places within the school and he had never been caught until today. McNasty wanted to up the size of the graffiti and make a large version within this semi empty area in the college he found. It wasn't really semi empty since there are students partaking in classes within this floor, but it wasn't like the usual busy hallways you see every other hour. He had his usual favorite spray can color which is red, blue, brown and black hidden within his red backpack as he makes his way to the vacant area.

Mcnasty rounded the corner and mumbles “Perfect” to himself as he eyed the gray painted brick wall that was just waiting to be graffiti on. Mcnasty sits his bag down, opening up the bag, pulling out a black and brown spray can. He plugged in his headphones and put on his favorite song, which was ascend by his friend Thedooo and that was one of the times where he felt at peace within his busy school schedule. Being able to create something that he can call his without anyone messing with it was the best feeling ever. Usually his piece always gets repainted over by the janitor within the school, someone else graffiti overrides his or a poster covers it so this time he is going to make this one stand out by any means necessary. Mcnasty starts spray painting on the wall, zoning out everything around him. He was truly zone out to the point that he didn't even notice the security guard that was walking down the hallway.

“Hey” a voice calls out to him. Mcnasty still jamming out, coloring in the red within the sweatshirt.

“Hey” a voice calls out again to him. Mcnasty changes the can so he can fill in the tan color for the box.

“Hey!” McNasty startles as he removes one of his earbuds and turns around to see two security guards looking at him angry. As he makes eye contact with them he also spots a tall man, with long blond hair wearing a black cap, white rocker tee and black jeans standing not too far behind from where the guards were standing and his eyes widened. That tall man was no other than his idiot friend, Soup who had a cheeky smile spread across his face.

“What are you doing over there?!” one guard shouts out.

“f*ck'' mcnasty states as he frantically puts the cans in his bag and takes off running. The guards follow right behind him and Soup stands there laughing as he watches McNasty be chased by the guards. This is the first time he actually got caught graffiting meaning that he could get locked up for this. Most definitely his idiot friend ratted him out for spray painting on the walls and he couldn't wait to kill him when he gets the opportunity but first he must try his best to out run these guards that are chasing after him.

As he ran, he was dodging people left and right, trying to widen the gap between him and the guards. Once he turned the left corner, he felt someone tug on his arm harshly pulling him into a room followed by the door closing behind him.

“Oh sh-”

“Shhhh” a voice came out as they covered mcnasty mouth. Mcnasty was pulled into a dark classroom by someone who he couldn't make out but thank goodness they were there to save him. They can hear the shuffling from the guards as they hide behind the door. They can make out one of the guards saying: “Where did he go?” as they ran past the dark classroom. As the footsteps fade in the background along with the voices and shuffling of students passing by, the hand that was over mcnasty mouth was removed. They got up from the floor and looked out to make sure the guards were completely gone before turning on the light. A giggle was heard not too long after and McNasty automatically knew who that voice was.

“I’m going to kill you, Soup,” Mcnasty states angrily as he gets up and throws a punch towards Soup’s direction in which he ends up dodging.

“Woah, no thank you? I went out of my way to help, you know, I didn’t have to.” Soup chuckles out as he moves away from McNasty.

“What are you talking about!? You almost got me arrested!” Mcnasty shouts as he looks at Soup with disbelief.

“But you didn’t, so there shouldn’t be a problem. Be Grateful!”

“First off, how did you meet up with me that quick?!” Mcnasty states as he goes to sit back down on the floor, trying to compose himself after he just felt like he ran a whole marathon.

“I know my way around this school like the back of my hand” Soup smirks as he goes to take a seat on the blue metal chair.

“I can see that, you idiot” Mcnasty spits out harshly. Mcnasty was so angry at Soup for ratting him out to the guards but he also saved his butt for getting locked up for vandalism so he couldn't be too mad at the guy but damn does he wish he could have finished coloring the box a little bit more.

“I'm still pissed at you though,” Mcnasty says as he runs his fingers through his damp hair.

“Well, You're welcome”

“Anyway, What made you think that that was okay to do?” Mcnasty states.

Soup knows how much McNasty likes graffiting but he also didnt want to see his friend get locked up for doing something stupid, no matter how much he would have enjoyed seeing McNasty get into a cop car, he was still a good guy at heart. He just wanted to teach his friend a lesson.

“I don't know, Maybe I wanted to see you suffer for a bit, Maybe I wanted you to learn your lesson,” Soup scoffs as he looks at mcnasty.

“f*ck you!”

“Love you too”

Even though McNasty can see where Soup was coming from, he was still angry at him. After chatting for a bit as they headed to their next class, Soup offered to help McNasty finish up the graffiti on the wall as his payback for what he did. After class was done, they both paid a visit to the unfinished graffiti wall only to find it already painted back to its gray color, which left Soup laughing his butt off the entire time as McNasty stares in disbelief.

McNasty indeed learned his lesson that day.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, you made it to the end. Did you enjoy it? leave a comment below if you like it as well as any other feedback.
> 
> If you are the Goons and you see this fic and want it to be removed, I would removed it immeditately.


End file.
